<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What was Lost, Now Found by B3BRV3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582485">What was Lost, Now Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3BRV3/pseuds/B3BRV3'>B3BRV3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3BRV3/pseuds/B3BRV3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a lost toy can be exciting, thrilling and amazing all at once. But it's not safe, can get lonely and sometimes when you think everything is great, you realize being with a kid beats it all. I was over having just one owner... but I'd never met the perfect owner. Woody had, and it was because of that kid we had been apart. Because of that young man, we might depart again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Peep/Woody Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>Bo!</em>
      </p>
<p>I could hear his twangy voice pulse through my head. I could feel the cold ground underneath me and I began to groan in pain.</p>
<p>"Woody...?"</p>
<p>
        <em>Oh, thank goodness you're alright!</em>
      </p>
<p>I sat up slowly, reaching for my shepherd's rod and when I felt its glassy touch I pulled it towards me, helping myself up.</p>
<p>I felt not whole though, and looked to the ground, seeing my right porcelain arm laying there.</p>
<p>"Woody?!" I yelled, as I picked it up and ruffled through my pocket in my pants, getting some sticky tape and wrapping it around my hanging limb and shoulder.</p>
<p>When it was on tight enough, I placed the tape back and called for my girls.</p>
<p>"Billy! Goat! Gruff!"</p>
<p>"<strong>BAA!</strong>" I heard them bleat as they came running towards me. They jumped on me all excited, licking me with their porcelain tongues.</p>
<p>"Calm down there, girls!" I said in a little laugh and they only smiled, chuckling back in their eager bleating.</p>
<p>I slowly got a grip on the scene, and looked around, seeing I was under the merry-go-round.</p>
<p>"<em>Bo!</em>"</p>
<p>I could hear his voice more clearly now, and gazed around, spotting Woody hanging by a thread on his arm and shoulder, as he hung from a metal wiring.</p>
<p>"WOODY!" I yelled and ran over to him. I still couldn't recall what had happened to us, but I used my rod to grab hold of the metal stand and leapt a few feet across the railing, reaching him and gasped when I saw the scene more clearly.</p>
<p>"Woody! Your arm!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know..." He said despondently and winced when I touched the loose thread around his shoulder, his arm barely attached to it.</p>
<p>I climbed above him and pulled his plastic hand free from the metal gap. Woody didn't have time to reach out to something, as he dropped like a dead weight to the muddy ground.</p>
<p>I gasped, and grabbed my rod, looping it around a wire and swinging down for a safe landing.</p>
<p>When I met Woody again, I reached out to help him, but when I took hold of his hand, his whole arm ripped off.</p>
<p>"Oh my! Woody, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"How bad is it?" He asked in barely a whisper.</p>
<p>"Nothing that would beat my arm," I said, half-joking and half concerned.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to stitch?" He asked quietly, and I froze... realizing I didn't. But I knew someone who could.</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>"Duke Caboom, at your service!" The small plastic motorcyclist said enthused at the thought of being needed.</p>
<p>"<em>He </em>knows how to stitch?"</p>
<p>"Who do you think made my pants?" I said cheekily and saw Woody frown at that joke.</p>
<p>"All I need is some string and a needle."</p>
<p>"See," I said to Woody, smiling gingerly, "He's already on the case."</p>
<p>"On it!" I heard Giggle Mc Dimples say as she jumped up onto my shoulder, a needle already threaded and she lunged off me, backflipping to Duke's side.</p>
<p>"Just hold still, it will only hurt the more you struggle." my ex said to my current boyfriend, and Woody looked at me concerned, uttering.</p>
<p>"Why would I struggle- AH!" He yelled as Duke pierced the needle into his shoulder, stitching his arm back to the rest of Woody's body.</p>
<p>"So how'd you two get yourselves in such a state?" Giggle asked, hopping off of Duke's shoulder and landing on my girls.</p>
<p>"Er, we were-"</p>
<p>"Yes...?" She asked cheekily.</p>
<p>"-Just"</p>
<p>"Just what?!"</p>
<p>Woody and I would've turned pink at the cheeks if we could, and we both turned our eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>"And then..." Giggle asked.</p>
<p>"And then... we saw him..."</p>
<p>"WHO!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Neither of us knew what to say.</p>
<p>Giggle gasped, as she jumped about all excited, yelling, "YOU SAW <em><strong>HIM!"</strong></em></p>
<p>It was true... we had seen him, and our eyes had been so gobsmacked at the sight... well, we lost concentration, and fell from the balcony of the ride... right into its merry-go-round's metal horses. They had knocked us about so much as we hit the ground... and that's where the story started.</p>
<p>"Andy..." Me and Woody said together and Giggle Mc Dimples gasped again.</p>
<p>"Do you think he saw us?" Woody asked, wincing at the pain from the needle stitching him back together.</p>
<p>"No..." I whispered, shaking my head gently, not wanting to get Woody's hopes up.</p>
<p>"But he could have-"</p>
<p>"Woody..."</p>
<p>My cowboy just closed his eyes, sighing deeply and nodded his head in sad agreement.</p>
<p>"...You're right" He uttered, and Duke bit the end of the thread, giving Woody a clean cut.</p>
<p>Woody slowly began to get back on his lanky legs and gave half a smile to me. But his expression was somewhat unreadable.</p>
<p>He reached his hand over his head, about to pull down his cowboy hat... when.. when he realized, WE realized... it was gone!</p>
<p>"Bo," Woody said worriedly, "Where's my hat?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!" I said, slightly panicked, "It must be around the carnival, somewhere!"</p>
<p>"I-I..." Woody said, his voice breaking, "I can't be without my hat."</p>
<p>"I know, Woody." I said, hiding my own panic, "We'll find it, don't you worry."</p>
<p>He sighed heavily and nodded his head again. I took his hand in mine and grasped my fingers tightly through his.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's start searching."</p>
<p>He nodded once more, and I whistled for the girls, who rode up to me with the skunk-mobil.</p>
<p>Woody and I both got under it, and my girls began to peddle quickly as we raced it out into the public.</p>
<p>People screamed and jumped back as we rushed by them, till we got to a bush and pushed the disguise off.</p>
<p>"Woody?" I said to my partner and waved my small hand in front of his eyes to get his attention. But he was already focusing on something else, on someone else.</p>
<p>I turned my eyes at the same thing Woody was looking at and held my breath in fright.</p>
<p>There, in the distance was Andy... holding gently a small brown cowboy hat in his hand.</p>
<p>He looked around from where he was standing... and we both heard the college boy whisper to himself in amaze at the find.</p>
<p>"<em>Woody?</em>"</p>
<p>I looked back at the cowboy and saw his eyes hold still on his original owner.</p>
<p>"Woody?" I said in a hushed voice, "We need to go..."</p>
<p>He was still frozen for a second or two more, before snapping out of it, and nodded, replying with a hurting soul.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I guess we do."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Woody..."</p>
      <p>He didn't move when he heard my voice. We snuck the skunk-Mobil under the railing of a ride and watched Andy.</p>
      <p>"He has my hat..." Woody spoke quietly, his eyes glazed over with helplessness.</p>
      <p>"We'll get it back," I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and he nodded his head barely, "We can't let him see us..." I concluded.</p>
      <p>When those words were said, Woody seemed to snap out of his gaze, and he looked at me in pain.</p>
      <p>It was like his soul was trying to say something his mouth wouldn't.</p>
      <p>"I... okay."</p>
      <p>I nodded as well, though my expression had an air of certainty about it.</p>
      <p>I waved the girls and Woody to me, as we stood in a huddle and I used my rod to poke Woody in the chest as I said.</p>
      <p>"Okay, plan A for getting Woody's hat."</p>
      <p>They all looked at me in attention.</p>
      <p>"First of all, we need a distraction. Billy, Goat, Gruth-" My girls stood alert at their names being said, "You three cause a commotion near the candy floss stand."</p>
      <p>"Baa!" They said, saluting me and got in the skunk car, about to peddle off.</p>
      <p>"Woody," I said to him, looking at him quite seriously, "You need to stay out of the way."</p>
      <p>"Right- wait, WHAT?" He said confused.</p>
      <p>"You're too close to the situation, what if you pulled a woody?"</p>
      <p>"What do you mean by, 'pulling a Woody'?" He said annoyed, placing his hands on his waist. I rolled my eyes at his response and said quickly.</p>
      <p>"You know, <em>nearly </em>getting caught,"</p>
      <p>"Me?!" He shouted astounded at my reasoning.</p>
      <p>"I just know," I replied, trying to keep my calm, "That you don't know how to handle these things without getting too emotionally involved."</p>
      <p>He huffed out a breath, irritated at my plan, but he needed to understand.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, Cowboy," I said to him, winking as I used my rod to hook onto the railing, "We'll get your hat back, lickity split."</p>
      <p>He eyed me annoyed, and sighed heavily replying, "If you say so, Bo."</p>
      <p>I nodded in affirmation and got my cloak, pulling it over my head as I ran in a fast light dash over the rides, like I was a bit of cloth blowing in the wind.</p>
      <p>When I reached the candy floss stand, I saw Andy gazing around, Woody's hat still being held tightly in his hand.</p>
      <p>He was standing in line for some floss, but when he reached the cart, he snapped out of his thinking as the candy man asked in a gruff voice.</p>
      <p>"What do you want, kid?"</p>
      <p>Andy blinked surprised, and pointed his finger against his chest, asking lost, "What me?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, you."</p>
      <p>"Er... I guess I'll get..." He began and pointed to the size of candy floss he wanted.</p>
      <p>My girls stood at the peddle that powered the machine and quickly began paddling it with lightning speed.</p>
      <p>I gave a quick chuckle, and swooped onto the vending cart's roof, holding my rod forward so that I could lock it into Woody's hat.</p>
      <p>As I lowered my sheep rod down to Andy's hand I suddenly felt it snag on something that pulled me forward, making me lose my grip and fall through the air.</p>
      <p>I froze stiff as I hit the ground, and I could hear my girls gasp in terror.</p>
      <p>I couldn't move while I was so out in the open, and I felt my porcelain body being picked up gently by caring hands.</p>
      <p>"Bo..." I heard a young man's voice say so caring, "Bo Peep?"</p>
      <p>I wanted to gaze my eyes up to his, but I just stayed still till he turned my face to see him.</p>
      <p>It was Andy, and flashing images of all the times he had played with me as a kid ran through my mind.</p>
      <p>"It can't be..." He said slowly, and placed me in his backpack, "Molly's not going to believe it when I bring you home."</p>
      <p>I began to panic as I sat in the bag and tried to push the top opened, but it had been zipped closed.</p>
      <p>I turned my eyes to the flooring and saw Woody's plastic hat. I took hold of it and held it to my chest, panting heavily in fear.</p>
      <p>I suddenly felt the bag drop and I tumbled forward, hitting the walling hard.</p>
      <p>All was silent for a moment, until all of a sudden the zipper was pulled open, and there, with carnival lights shining behind him, was Woody.</p>
      <p>"C'mon..." He said, giving me his hand and I took it gratefully. He pulled me out, and I held tight onto his hat as he rescued me from the bag and Andy's innocent grip.</p>
      <p>I landed on the dirt ground and Woody and I ran in quick precise steps back under the nearest ride railing.</p>
      <p>"How did you save me?" I asked, huffing in terror and disbelief.</p>
      <p>"Billy, Goat and Gruff helped," Woody responded with a soft smile. I blinked my eyes, amazed and suddenly became alert that my girls weren't with me.</p>
      <p>"WHERE ARE THEY, WOODY?!"</p>
      <p>Woody took hold of my rod, pointing it back to the candy floss machine, and I saw Andy and bunch of other innocent strangers trying to wipe themselves clean of pink candy floss that covered them completely.</p>
      <p>I let off a loud whistle, and I saw my girls'' heads pop out from below the cart, as they bleated at me, flipping the skunk-mobil over them, and peddling out through the frightened crowd over to me and Woody.</p>
      <p>"That was close," I heard Woody say relieved. I placed his hat on his head, pulling down gently at the front to fix it and he smiled warmly to me.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe Andy is here."</p>
      <p>"We must be near his university and campus..." I replied, discerning this with the little evidence I had.</p>
      <p>"Hopefully..." I heard Woody say back quietly, as he watched Andy wipe the last bit of pink floss off him.</p>
      <p>"I wish I could just see what his life is like now," Woody said, and I looked into his hurting eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whistled for a friend.</p>
      <p>"Giggle McDimples here," My small police friend said as she hopped moments later on my shoulder, "Reporting for duty."</p>
      <p>"You see that young man there?" I asked, pointing at Andy with my rod.</p>
      <p>"The young well kept middle-class college student?" McDimples asked.</p>
      <p>"That's the one," I answered, "I need you to-"</p>
      <p>"Sneak into his bag and see how he's living?"</p>
      <p>"Exactly," I replied with a grin sliding up my cheek. Giggle saluted me and hopped off my shoulder, bouncing across the busy carnival floor and doing a backflip into Andy's bag.</p>
      <p>I turned my gaze back at Woody who looked disappointed. Most likely because he thought this plan would involve him.</p>
      <p>"How will she get back...?" Woody asked quietly, his posture looking sad and disheartened.</p>
      <p>"Where there's a Dimple, there's a way."</p>
      <p>He smiled barely at my allegory and I exhaled deeply, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Woody, don't worry... you'll see him again."</p>
      <p>"That's what I always told myself..." Woody responded, and sat on the metal railing, hanging his head down as he said in quiet hurting words, "That I would see him again... and I think now is that again... I don't think I'll get another one..."</p>
      <p>"Fate can be a very strange thing... but it brought you and me back together," I said, placing my hand on his.</p>
      <p>"And I feel the joy in my heart every day since then. Because I love you, Bo."</p>
      <p>My mouth hung opened and my eyes widened when he said that. It had always been felt, and was an unspoken truth... but he had never said it aloud before.</p>
      <p>I cleared my throat and looked him gently in the eyes.</p>
      <p>"I love you too, Woody."</p>
      <p>My girls bleated at me and Woody and I laughed at their expressions.</p>
      <p>"We love you too, girls," We both said at the same time, and just burst into laughter at our synchronicity. My sheep baa'd in laughter too, and I saw Woody look at me with warm eyes.</p>
      <p>"Everything will be fine." I said, and he nodded, trusting my words.</p>
      <p>I wish I knew then what I would know in the near future. And in the near future... everything would <em>not </em>be fine.</p>
      <p>Nothing would.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Days went by at a snail's pace. At least that's what it felt like during this eternal late summertime weather.</p>
      <p>Me and Woody would often watch the sunset, us sitting high up on the top of Merry-Go-Round.</p>
      <p>Even though the sight had been seen so many times, it still gave a deep warm feeling in our bodies at the beauty of the rich red sunset.</p>
      <p>Though even with the warm calm summer days, a bit of worry was running through us, a worry we tried to say was unnecessary, but, here it was.</p>
      <p>I was starting to fear the worse for Giggles McDimples.</p>
      <p>As the third day came to an end and night began, worry seemed to pervade my every thought.</p>
      <p>"I'm sure she's okay." Woody tried to soothe me, and I shook my head weakly replying.</p>
      <p>"I wish I knew for certain."</p>
      <p>The stars had started to appear from twilight as the moon shone brightly in the empty sky, and the cosmos could be seen sparkling over the world.</p>
      <p>"Wow..." I said, still amazed at its glory, and Woody placed his arm over my shoulder, responding.</p>
      <p>"You don't get nights like this in the city." He shrugged softly and added, "Or ever really..."</p>
      <p>"There's still so much in this world we don't know about." I said to him, a soft smile on my lips, "We are only a drop in the ocean..."</p>
      <p>"A grain of sand on a beach," Woody continued. I gave a small chuckle and looked at him warmly.</p>
      <p>"Yet with all this insignificance, we still found each other... makes you think that there's someone up there planning all of this."</p>
      <p>Woody looked down to the ground, before sighing and shrugging his shoulders again, replying.</p>
      <p>"Who knows... I guess we never will till the time comes."</p>
      <p>"You mean..." I said, stopping myself short and my cowboy nodded his head slowly, "Never."</p>
      <p>Woody blinked confused by my answer.</p>
      <p>"It will never end." I said, and for that I was certain, "We will never end."</p>
      <p>Woody took a deep sigh in and gazed his shining eyes at me, as he said with true deep emotion, "Never say never."</p>
      <p>I don't remember much more of the talk we'd had that night. We fell asleep under the starlight, and the next day we were awoken at the sound of rides being deconstructed and put into vans.</p>
      <p>I stirred on the ground which I had rested in, and felt Woody's arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.</p>
      <p>I sat up and shook him awake as well.</p>
      <p>"Woody," I said and his eyes slowly blinked opened with sleepy weariness.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Bo?"</p>
      <p>"Looks like we'll be moving again soon."</p>
      <p>"But what about-" He began, sounding worried.</p>
      <p>"I know, but McDimples will find a way back." I said, half lying to myself because I wasn't completely sure. I hoped she'd be here by the end of the day, I'd say the carnival would pack up today and leave tomorrow.</p>
      <p>"I sure hope so." Woody remarked, and leant back on his arms, as dirt dampened his sleeves.</p>
      <p>"Never say never," I told him, giving a small affirmative nod with my head and at that, I heard a gleeful yell come from above.</p>
      <p>We both quickly moved off the muddy ground and climbed up a tree with fast flips and jumps. When we reached the leafy canopy we both looked up, seeing Giggles McDimples being blown by the wind at the end of a thick white string of a pink balloon.</p>
      <p>"YOU'RE ALIVE!" I heard Woody call out relieved, and I just giggled, pulling the balloon towards us by using my rod.</p>
      <p>McDimples landed on my shoulder and the balloon blew away back into the yonder.</p>
      <p>"How was it?" Woody asked quickly, and McDimples just burst into hysterics, replying.</p>
      <p>"Mad college life, man!" She hopped about on my shoulder excitedly as she continued.</p>
      <p>"Which I never got to experience because Andy spent every night in his room studying, and every day in class learning. It's like this young man doesn't know how to live it up."</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Woody said with a small chuckle, "Andy always plays it safe."</p>
      <p>"I mean," McDimples continued, "Is this kid trying to become a doctor or something? No one should spend five hours a night behind books and text."</p>
      <p>Woody rolled his eyes at McDimples comment, and looked at me then her, and gave me a look as if I was the one who should ask.</p>
      <p>"So how far is he from here?"</p>
      <p>"His campus is about two miles and a half from here, if you catch a ride, you'll be there in ten minutes."</p>
      <p>"Then that's," Woody said quite determinedly, "What we're going to do."</p>
      <p>"Woody," I said quickly and pulled him to face me as I said, "The carnival will probably be leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn.</p>
      <p>"Then we need to be quick." He said as if not thinking of the obstacles or dangers.</p>
      <p>"Woody." I said again, sternly and he looked towards the road for passing cars, "WOODY!"</p>
      <p>He froze up, and turned his eyes to me, bewildered, "What's wrong Bo?"</p>
      <p>"We can't just go there. What if we get caught!"</p>
      <p>Woody seemed to stiffen when he heard me say this, and his eyes moved slowly from side to side as he thought this over in his head.</p>
      <p>He finally looked back at me and said seriously.</p>
      <p>"That is a chance I'm willing to take."</p>
      <p>He began to climb down from the tree, and I frowned angrily as I swooped down after him.</p>
      <p>"Maybe not you, but I DON'T want to take <em>that </em>chance."</p>
      <p>As both of our feet hit the dirty ground, I hooked my rod around Woody's neck to stop him from speeding away.</p>
      <p>"Please Bo, I don't have much time!"</p>
      <p>"<em>I?</em>" I said confused.</p>
      <p>"I mean US..." Woody deflected fast, and I stamped my feet, back flipping over him and landing in his way.</p>
      <p>"Woody, WE are a partnership," I said, feeling hurt at his words, "We're meant to do this, together."</p>
      <p>"And we are." Woody continued. McDimples had just jumped on my shoulder and Woody looked to the small cop, asking, "McDimples, can you show us the way?"</p>
      <p>Giggle McDimples looked between me and the Woody, and took a small step back from the situation, saying as she waved her small hands.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Sisters before Misters..."</p>
      <p>As I watched this whole scene take place, I felt a hurting feeling in my chest. Like I was with-holding Woody from a moment that he may never get again.</p>
      <p>"Bo?" I heard him and McDimples say to me, and I just looked at my cowboy, sighing sadly as I responded.</p>
      <p>"...go."</p>
      <p>Woody gazed at me confused, asking.</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"I'll wait here... keep the park safe till you return."</p>
      <p>"Are you sure...?" Woody asked weakly and I nodded my head. He took a step forward, before hugging me tightly, and if I could well up in tears, I would have at that very moment.</p>
      <p>"I'll be back by tonight..." Woody said, and McDimples jumped from my shoulder to his.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, Bo," She told me with confidence, "I get him home safe and sound."</p>
      <p>"I know you will, Giggles," I said with one affirmative nod of my head, and the two left.</p>
      <p>I stood there at the base of the tree. My girls came over to me, resting on my lap and I huffed deeply as I watched Woody and McDimples catch a ride from a car driving by.</p>
      <p>My chest was hurting from pain, and I leant my head on my hand, asking.</p>
      <p>"Fate brought us together... and fate led Andy to us..."</p>
      <p>"Baa," My sheep said, agreeing with me as they rested like dead weights on my lap.</p>
      <p>"But what if fate... tears us apart again...?"</p>
      <p>"Baa?" My girls said confused and a sudden frightened impulse made me stand up straight.</p>
      <p>I didn't want to lose Woody again. I didn't! I DIDN'T!</p>
      <p>There were only so many chances we are given in life, and Woody was my happily ever after. He wasn't Andy's.</p>
      <p>I grabbed the skunk-mobil that was hiding under a ride, and my girls got behind the wheel, peddling it forward like maniacs.</p>
      <p>When we reached the road, I used my rod to hook onto the back of a passing car, and I flipped us into the air, as we landed on the bumper.</p>
      <p>"Ready for a small adventure?" I asked my girls and they bleated in glee, "Good. So am I."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It wasn't soon later that the car we were "hitchhiking" on passed a huge university. Me and my girls nodded to one another as we hopped off the bumper down to the road. Cars were stopped in traffic, and we ran bent over, me hiding under my cap and my girls rushing behind me in quick position.</p>
      <p>When we reached the footpath, we quickly froze when we heard people walk by. I was freaking out inside as the couple passed and I heard the man say as he pointed at me.</p>
      <p>"No good litterers."</p>
      <p>"C'mon Sean, just leave it."</p>
      <p>"No, no," He said back and bent over me, lifting me up and my girls, "It's up to pedestrians to do the work the government won't."</p>
      <p>And with that, he plopped us into a bin.</p>
      <p>I felt stuffed and cramped in the metal bin, and my girls bleated in panic at our situation.</p>
      <p>"Now, don't worry..." I said to them quickly, patting their heads and holding them close, "We'll get out of here easily, just calm down."</p>
      <p>My girls nodded their head, but they were shaking with fear.</p>
      <p>As I lifted up the lid, I saw something unexpected.</p>
      <p>The traffic collection truck was rolling up the street, it's big metal claws lifting up rubbish bins and emptying them into the giant insides.</p>
      <p>I grabbed my rod and hooked around my girls' necks. I rammed the metal lid off and yanked my girls out after me.</p>
      <p>We hit the pavement, and with a quick look around, headed into the college campus which was only a few feet away.</p>
      <p>When the garbage truck arrived at our previous stop, me and my girls froze behind a brick wall.</p>
      <p>We could hear sound of a young man tapping the bin like it was a drum, as he threw in the waste.</p>
      <p>I glanced back to see the man and stiffened when I saw a skeleton head printed on his shirt.</p>
      <p>"Sid..." I whispered, my girls huddling to me in fear.</p>
      <p>But he was gone as soon as he was seen.</p>
      <p>He hopped back onto the truck and the giant vehicle rolled on down the street. I wiped my brow as if sweat beads had been there, and I whistled to my girls, as I nudged my head back to the campus.</p>
      <p>We all hid under my large cape, as we hurried across the footpath.</p>
      <p>When we got to the campus's main suburb, I leapt alerted as I could see my cowboy rushing around behind bushes and trees.</p>
      <p>"Woody!" I called him, so relieved.</p>
      <p>He perked up when he heard my voice, and his eyes widened in surprise.</p>
      <p>"Bo?" He said, confused, and I nodded, running over to him, and landing us both in a warm, familiar and safe hug.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>"I just don't want to lose you."</p>
      <p>Woody gave a soft warm smile, replying.</p>
      <p>"You'll never lose me."</p>
      <p>I didn't want to say the words, but they left my mouth as if in a tease.</p>
      <p>"Never say never."</p>
      <p>"Okay, lovebirds." McDimples said, rolling her eyes and pointing her tiny finger to a house only a few feet away, "The one and only Andy leaves just behind that door."</p>
      <p>The two of us jumped to attention, and we ran in light steps to the door. We looked around for some small opening, and McDimples whistled at us as she hopped off of Woody and landed at a window that had a gap in it.</p>
      <p>I hooked my rod to the sill and pulled myself up. I quickly gave a hand to Woody and he climbed up after me, my girls bleating below.</p>
      <p>"Stay hidden," I told them, and they nodded, hiding behind a thick leafy bush.</p>
      <p>When Woody and I went through the gap, we entered into a room that had an unfamiliar smell in it.</p>
      <p>"What is that smell!" I said disgustedly as I placed my fingers on my nose to try to stop the scent coming in.</p>
      <p>"I believe that is weed." McDimples giggled at us, and Woody asked, bewildered.</p>
      <p>"Andy does weed?"</p>
      <p>"Ha!" McDimples laughed, and looked at Woody with a patronising face, "I wish Andy was that interesting." She turned her eyes to the digital clock on the wall, and then said back to us, "Time is three o clock, Andy would be finished his classes for today and will be walking through that front door in five minutes."</p>
      <p>"Wow, you really have his schedule down to a T," Woody said amazed, and Giggles just laughed that off.</p>
      <p>"When you have nothing to do, you notice the minuscule."</p>
      <p>Woody and I nodded as if in agreement to that statement.</p>
      <p>Suddenly McDimples jumped alert, as she looked through the open window and freaked when she saw the young man we were talking about walking up our way.</p>
      <p>"HE'S HERE!" She shrieked in terror, and jumped off the window sill, landing on the carpet and rushing over to the stairs, "C'mon!" She yelled terrified.</p>
      <p>Me and Woody didn't even dare look to see Andy coming. We landed on the ground and ran up the stairs. McDimples waved to us to come into the opened bedroom door, and we agreed, rushing in and hiding underneath the bed.</p>
      <p>It wasn't soon later that we heard the door push opened and a backpack full of books slammed on the ground before us.</p>
      <p>We clasped our mouths closed and felt Andy's bodyweight above us as he sat on his bed, sighing out deeply.</p>
      <p>I could see his legs hanging in front of us. I then turned my gaze on Woody, and saw he was very invested in the moment. He just stared at Andy's legs... like he was seeing someone alive after death.</p>
      <p>I looked at him, a little worried but also empathising with him. I placed my hand on his and he blinked, looking over to me. I gave a small nod and he returned the gesture.</p>
      <p>We laid there for a few more minutes till we heard Andy moving around again and we froze when his pale hand stretched under the bed in search for something.</p>
      <p>He nearly hit Woody, knocking over the cowboy's hat. Woody quickly crept away, but the young man's hand had felt the plastic and grasped hold of the plastic hat.</p>
      <p>He pulled out the object confused, and when he saw it was Woody's hat he seemed to stiffen.</p>
      <p>He suddenly got on his knees and peered under the bed.</p>
      <p>It wasn't enough time for us to run, Woody and I just froze up.</p>
      <p>He grabbed ahold of us and yanked us out.</p>
      <p>"Woody...?" He gasped, and then glanced his eyes at me, "Bo Peep?"</p>
      <p>He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.</p>
      <p>Woody and I felt like we had already had one.</p>
      <p>"...how?" Andy asked innocently.</p>
      <p>And we wished we could've answered him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I stared at him, my glassy eyes not moving or blinking. Andy held me up close to his face as if examining every fine detail of my porcelain make before he placed me gently on the nightstand.</p>
      <p>I grasped my rod in a tight grip, smiling my go to smile, and I watched him as he looked at Woody, fondly but also unsure of himself.</p>
      <p>As he turned Woody over to see his back, Andy's eyes widened, as he realized that Woody was missing his cord and voice box.</p>
      <p>His eyes sharpened at this finding, and he looked at Woody's boots, seeing Bonnie's name written over the two soles.</p>
      <p>"How did you two get here?" He asked himself, but it felt like it was secretly addressed to us. Woody's frozen face only stared up at him and Andy grimaced, placing Woody bent over next to me on the nightstand.</p>
      <p>We watched as Andy pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He stood there, casually, rolling his foot around the ground till someone picked up on the other side.</p>
      <p>"Hey, mum, you won't believe who I found today."</p>
      <p>Woody and I could just make out the voice on the phone as his mum asked, curious, but also sounding busy.</p>
      <p>"Who Andy?"</p>
      <p>"Woody and Bo Peep!"</p>
      <p>We heard Andy's mum gasp, and me and Woody quickly glanced at one another worried, before resuming position.</p>
      <p>"Should I bring them home tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>"Definitely," His mum said with enthusiasm, "Bonnie must be missing him!"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, that's what I thought," Andy continued and stepped in light relaxed steps out of the room as he continued to talk, "You won't believe how this started."</p>
      <p>When he closed the door, me and Woody quickly jerked alive again and McDimples jumped onto my shoulder, hissing.</p>
      <p>"We have to be quick!"</p>
      <p>"Bo, didn't you hear him?" Woody asked, perplexed, "How happy he sounded."</p>
      <p>"He sounded more bewildered than anything if you ask me."</p>
      <p>"He might take us home!"</p>
      <p>"Woody!" I yelled at him as I jumped onto Andy's bed before sliding off the corner and hitting the carpeted floor, "He's not keeping us for himself at all." I sighed exasperatedly as I glared at Woody, "He'll just give us back to that little girl..."</p>
      <p>Woody's expression appeared uncertain and scared at that possibility.</p>
      <p>"No..." The cowboy whispered, covering his upset eyes with his hat, "He wouldn't again."</p>
      <p>"C'mon, Sheriff," McDimples answered him and Woody took one last look around Andy's abode.</p>
      <p>I watched as he sighed heavily, before nodding his head gently and hopped off the nightstand, landing beside me.</p>
      <p>"Giggle," I said to my little cop friend, "What's the quickest and easiest way out of here."</p>
      <p>"That would be the window," She replied with a wink, Woody and I nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>We grabbed hold of the curtain, climbing up it in haste till we reached the window sill and pushed open the glass barrier.</p>
      <p>The moment we did, however, Andy's door pushed opened again. I whispered to Woody in a dire beg.</p>
      <p>"GO GO!"</p>
      <p>"Bo...!" My cowboy responded, and I took my chance, pushing Woody out the window.</p>
      <p>"Oh... my... gosh..." I could hear Andy say in a voice of disbelief. His phone dropped to the floor and I could hear his mother saying through it.</p>
      <p>"Andy, what's wrong?"</p>
      <p>I didn't have time to freeze to my normal statue, and I gave him a nervous smile, before jumping through the window too.</p>
      <p>As I fell through the air, I hooked my rod around a vertical gutter, before slipping incognito under the bush where Woody and McDimples hid under, waiting for my return.</p>
      <p>"Did he see us?"</p>
      <p>I tried to remain calm as Woody asked me this with terror.</p>
      <p>"Did he?!"</p>
      <p>At that second, the sound of running footsteps could be heard inside the house. I quickly held my finger and thumb to my lips as I whistled for my sheep. The girls came bounding over to us, and I gripped Woody's hand, pulling him under my cape, as I got on my girls and rode them off onto the sidewalk.</p>
      <p>I grabbed branches with leaves on them and shadowed the foliage over us. Woody was quick on my trail, as we reached the other side of the street and arrived at another bush, diving into it for protection.</p>
      <p>The moment we looked through an opening in the plant, we saw Andy slam opened his door. He ran in panic to the bush we had been under his window and pulled leaves and branches away... finding no trace of us.</p>
      <p>We watched in silent fear as the young man turned his search to the area around the house, and before we knew it, he glanced our way.</p>
      <p>I gulped.</p>
      <p>As he was just about to step across the road to the other side, a giant rubbish bin van pulled up in front of us.</p>
      <p>"C'mon!" I hissed to Woody and grabbed his hand. I used my rod to pull open a metal bin's lid, and flipped us into it. Woody landed on the rubbish first, with me, my girls and McDimples following quickly behind.</p>
      <p>A second later, and the giant metal claws of the van lifted up our garbage bin, tossing us inside.</p>
      <p>We landed on the waste, crushed by more plastic and metals, but held each other close as we swam to the top.</p>
      <p>The vehicle drove slowly on, and the two of us sighed heavily, exhausted but still afraid.</p>
      <p>When we glanced our frozen eyes upwards we saw something we never thought we would see again.</p>
      <p>On the binman's black shirt was a skull, and on his face, a youthful-looking young man.</p>
      <p>He was chuckling to himself as he tossed the rubbish in. But before he poured another load of garbage in, he stiffened... seeing Woody and I staring blankly up at him.</p>
      <p>His lips curled into a devious smile, and he slowly crept over the waste, picking Woody and me up, saying.</p>
      <p>"Well, cowboy... miss me?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I was so afraid. My glassy blue eyes just stared ahead at the young man, Sid, and I watched as he lifted Woody up with a grasp.</p>
      <p>Woody just hung there in his hand, the same smile still plastered on his mouth, his eyes reflecting the light of Sid's face back at the young man.</p>
      <p>"<em>Woody!" </em>I had wanted to shout but knew if I did, things would only multiply in badness.</p>
      <p>Sid laughed a slightly manic chuckle, as he hit his hand against the truck's side and the truck pulled off from the curb.</p>
      <p>I watched as Sid's hand reached for me, like a claw of a dinosaur, as he traced his finger around my pale face, giggling to himself. He lifted me up as well and shook Woody towards me as he put on a fake southern accent.</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh! My savour!" </em>He giggled, smashing as against one another, and laughing maniacally at it all, "<em>You're so brave! In fact," </em>He continued slamming Woody against the metal of the truck, "<em>So brave you're going to save us! </em><em><strong>Right</strong></em><em>?"</em></p>
      <p>How I wanted to slap this guy for the words he spoke about us. I remember Woody telling me years ago that he let Sid know that toys were alive. The young man must've never forgotten that terrifying moment in his life when objects he thought were inanimate, were so much more alive then he could've ever imagined.</p>
      <p>People must've thought he was crazy. But I bet he never hurt another toy again.</p>
      <p>I hoped, because his grip on me was so tight, I could nearly feel my porcelain crack.</p>
      <p>Sid just laughed some more, before getting his sack bag that hung on his back, and stuffed me and the others into it, tightening it by the ropes and getting rid of any attempt of escape.</p>
      <p>"Woody!" I whispered, hugging him close, my body trembling in total terror.</p>
      <p>"BO!" He whispered back at me and held me to him. My sheep huddled into us too, and I looked around in the cramped sack, asking, afraid.</p>
      <p>"Where is Giggle McDimples?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know!" Woody replied with hushed words, "He probably didn't see her!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I hope not..." I said, panic coming over me. We tumbled backwards as the sack was moving with every step Sid took.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry, Bo..."</p>
      <p>I looked at Woody as he said those words.</p>
      <p>"I shouldn't have come back for him."</p>
      <p>"No..." I answered, my chest hurting in pain, "I shouldn't have let you go in the first place."</p>
      <p>"We'll get out of here," Woody continued, and tipped his hat as if in reassurance, "I promise."</p>
      <p>I gazed at him, my body hurting in fear, as I whispered, "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep."</p>
      <p>"Bo...?" He said confused and I shut my eyes, letting out a big sigh.</p>
      <p>It was dark in that sack and after ten minutes, we felt it lift off the ground as Sid swung it around his back. We could hear him calling 'Goodbye!' in an almost sadistic tone. Every step he took, we were flung from side to side of the bag sack.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, we heard a door unlock, and the lighting became brighter as a house light had been turned on.</p>
      <p>In a few seconds, we felt the ropes on the sack loosen, as Sid pulled us out in a yank and dropped us onto a messy bed.</p>
      <p>As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that his room was filled with mutilated toys. Toys that had been taken apart and re-resembled.</p>
      <p><em>He never stopped...</em> I thought to myself, as I lay there with a fake smile on my face. In reality, I just wanted to cry.</p>
      <p>"You want to know why they look like that?" Sid asked us, lifting Woody up and dangling him in his grip, "Because they wouldn't talk."</p>
      <p>Woody's expression remained frozen, and Sid cackled, as he held the cowboy up to the sick expression on his face.</p>
      <p>"But that's just because they don't have their leader to break character first."</p>
      <p>I held so still, glancing around the darkroom, and notice there were lights flickering up on the corners of the walls.</p>
      <p><em>Video Cameras, </em>I soon realized. He would catch us if we even moved an inched.</p>
      <p>"Where's your cord, Cowboy?" Sid asked sadistically, shaking Woody back and forth, "Oh, it's been so long... but I know you're alive. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sid shouted in callous laughter, "You'll break... I know you will... and once you break, they'll all BREAK!"</p>
      <p>He smirked and placed Woody on his draw. He tied a thin rope around him, before using the end to tie around my waist. He lifted me up, pushing the rope through a hanger, my porcelain body dangling above the carpeted floor.</p>
      <p>Sid gazed at my face, before turning his eyes back at Woody and saying, "I must admit, your girlfriend is a pretty dolly."</p>
      <p>He tapped my head and I spun slightly in the air because of the contact.</p>
      <p>"But you'll crack, Cowboy... or else..." Sid said with insanity in his eyes, "I'll crack her. One limb at a time."</p>
      <p>I was so scared as I hung there. A million thoughts ran through my mind. We had to get out of here, even if it meant being caught on video.</p>
      <p>"Enjoy your new home, you two." Sid said, as he picked up my girls and rubbed their porcelain backs with his hand, like he was stroking a cat, "How I've waited for you Woody, for so very long."</p>
      <p>Sid crooked his head, giving a wide sinister smile, before bursting out in a hysterically laugh and turned around, leaving us there.</p>
      <p>I hung there on the rope, my body frozen and unable to move without the cameras noticing.</p>
      <p>As the rope dangled me around, I eventually caught sight of Woody, sitting there... all tied up.</p>
      <p>If I could've cried at that moment, I would've.</p>
      <p>But I couldn't, even if it was possible.</p>
      <p>I didn't want us to be caught.</p>
      <p>But stay here? In this prison... what choice did we have?</p>
      <p>It was like all hope was lost.</p>
      <p>Until I heard a small voice whisper in the distance.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry... I'll save you..."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I hung there, frozen, not wanting to look around for who said that. It was seconds later that we heard machinery malfunction, and I saw cameras dropping to the ground, their wires all cut.</p>
      <p>"Who is it...?" I hissed, trying to get an answer.</p>
      <p>"WHO do you think?" a high girl's voice responded, and I blinked my eyes puzzled, replying.</p>
      <p>"Giggle McDimples?"</p>
      <p>"Ha ha," She giggled and jumped on the rope that was dangling me, "Check!"</p>
      <p>"How did you-?" I began to ask, but she used a knife to cut me free and I suddenly collided through the air to the ground.</p>
      <p>I screamed but hit a soft cushion instead of the hard carpet, and I quickly glanced my eyes up at Woody, McDimples untying him quickly and the cowboy stood up, shaking himself free of his bondage. He gazed down at me, smiling a relieved smile and hopped onto the bed, about to hop down to me, when McDimples jumped on his shoulder and pointed to something very important.</p>
      <p>Sid's mobile on the bed.</p>
      <p>Woody took hold of it and slid off the bed's edge, reaching me. I hugged him tightly, so relieved he was okay. He nodded to me after the embrace, tipping his hat, before we both looked back up at the mutilated toys on the shelves.</p>
      <p>We could see them trembling in fear, and Woody pointed up to the window. I looked at him, confused, but soon realized what he was signalling.</p>
      <p>For the toys to all escape through the window.</p>
      <p>"Are all the cameras gone?" One toy whispered, and McDimples nodded.</p>
      <p>"Yep."</p>
      <p>The toys all took a few steps forward, their bodies still shaking in terror.</p>
      <p>But bravery took ahold of them, as one big teddy jumped over to the nightstand, before pushing the glass window open. All the toys cheered in triumph as they quickly made their way to freedom.</p>
      <p>Woody threw the rope up to the shelf, and a toy looped it around a nail.</p>
      <p>Soon, all the injured and scarred toys slid down the rope and ran to the window.</p>
      <p>As I watched everyone head out, a sound came from downstairs.</p>
      <p>I looked quickly at Woody. He bit his lip, worried, before nodding his head to the last few toys escaping.</p>
      <p>He helped me climb back onto the window sill. I looked down to the ground in the distance and knew I would need something to cushion my fall.</p>
      <p>McDimples pointed to a pillow, and we lifted it up, throwing it out.</p>
      <p>As I was about to jump, a sudden loud noise was made downstairs, and in seconds we could hear feet pounding up the stairs.</p>
      <p>"GO! GO!" Woody yelled at me, and I shook my head, replying.</p>
      <p>"Not without you!"</p>
      <p>"Are all the toys gone?" Woody ask Giggles and she glanced around, nodding her head and answering, "Yes, sheriff, yes."</p>
      <p>"C'mon!" Woody said back to me, taking my hand in his as we were just about to jump when suddenly there was a mocking sound of a "Baa,"</p>
      <p>"My girls!" I cried, realizing they weren't by my side.</p>
      <p>The door was rattling as Sid rammed it opened, and I jumped to the bed, sliding down the side and hiding underneath it.</p>
      <p>In a few seconds more, Sid's feet could be seen from my viewpoint, and I heard him gasp when he realized all his toys had gone.</p>
      <p>"<em>Where are you?</em>" He growled in a menacing voice, and I felt someone hold me close. I froze at the touch, looking to my side and seeing Woody there. I gave a trembling smile.</p>
      <p>"Woody," I whispered to him, my face almost cracking from feelings inside me, "My girls..."</p>
      <p>"I know," Woody said back, moving back from the edge of the bed into the darkness of the wall. I followed him and saw that Sid's mobile was leant against the pale wall.</p>
      <p>Woody pressed the emergency call button and typed in someone's mobile.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing?" I asked him, worried and fearful.</p>
      <p>"Getting us help," Woody whispered back, and the phone started to dial.</p>
      <p>After two rings a familiar kind voice said, "Hello?"</p>
      <p>"Andy...?" Woody said into the phone. The young man gave a nervous smile as he replied.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, that's me. Who's this?"</p>
      <p>Woody and I looked at one another, and I nodded my head to him, saying with no words what we were both thinking.</p>
      <p>"It's Woody..." My cowboy said quietly, "Your old toy Woody."</p>
      <p>"..." There was silence on Andy's side of the phone once this was said. It wasn't long till he finally replied, "Is this a prank?"</p>
      <p>"No..." Woody whispered to him, "Bo's with me. We're about to get killed-"</p>
      <p>The moment Woody said that word, we saw the mattress lift up with Sid's sinister gaze hitting us as he looked under the bed.</p>
      <p>We quickly froze, but he was having none of our BS and ripped the mattress away, yanking Woody and me up into his hands.</p>
      <p>"You did it..." He growled at me, then Woody, "YOU LET THEM ALL GO FREE!"</p>
      <p>He laughed deranged, as he stared at me and licked his lips, "Lucky me, that I still have you two."</p>
      <p>He sat us on the nightstand and held my sheep to my eyes.</p>
      <p>But something was different... my girls... their heads had been snapped up, and then pasted back on the wrong necks.</p>
      <p>I was near to screaming in terror, as they looked like they were lobotomised.</p>
      <p>My insides hurt so very much at the sight, and if I could cry, I would cry for eternity.</p>
      <p>"Now," Sid said, placing them next to me, before picking me up.</p>
      <p>"You're going to speak... or else, bye bye neck..."</p>
      <p>I was so close to breaking character. His hand gripped so tightly around my waist as he brought me up to his eyes.</p>
      <p>"It's your choice, dolly... talk, or never talk again..."</p>
      <p>A part of me warned me not to risk it, that death would be better than not keeping the toy code.</p>
      <p>He peered into my eyes, searching them for any sign of life. He finally growled, yelling, "You stupid toy!"</p>
      <p>He began shaking me about, and I felt sick with dizziness.</p>
      <p>When he was about to slam my head to the desk, he was stopped. A doorbell could be heard dinging, and he placed me down on the messed up bed.</p>
      <p>"Till next time..." He grinned, leaving us.</p>
      <p>"No more..." I whimpered, feeling my porcelain neck as it hurt, "Please... no more."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Woody helped me back up to my feet, but I was still hyperventilating a little from Sid's abusive hands.</p>
      <p>"We have to go now," Woody said to me in urgency. I decided to agree with him on this point, as I was so close to almost being shattered.</p>
      <p>We helped my injured sheep get out through the window first. They gave a mangled sounding 'baa,' as they hit the cushion on the other side.</p>
      <p>"You go next, Bo," Woody told me, and I shook my head, still panicking slightly inside.</p>
      <p>"No," I said and held his hand tightly. I looked into his eyes with scared warmth as I said, "We go together."</p>
      <p>At the second, footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs, and more than one pair. Me and Woody looked at each other, before agreeing with no words our next move.</p>
      <p>We leapt through the window and plunged toward the ground. We landed on the pillow, and I lifted myself up with the hook of my rod.</p>
      <p>I hurried over to my poor sheep and held them close to me as I knelt in pain beside them.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry a let him do this to you," I cried without tears, and my girls stared at me, understanding as they 'baa'd,' again. They snuggled into me but suddenly we were pulled into the bushes and I looked around quickly at all the mutilated toys hiding in terrible fear.</p>
      <p>I was about to ask why they hadn't run off yet, but the answer was clear. They were too traumatized to make a move.</p>
      <p>They seemed to be surrounding me and Woody as if we were the unspoken leaders.</p>
      <p>"What do we do now..?" One of them peeped in a young voice.</p>
      <p>"We wait until dusk," Woody said, and I tapped his shoulder nervously. He turned to me and I whispered.</p>
      <p>"What about the carnival...?"</p>
      <p>"We'll make it back on time."</p>
      <p>I hoped for that, but things weren't exactly going to plan lately.</p>
      <p>We all suddenly froze up when we say Sid's door open and two young men come out.</p>
      <p>My eyes widened when I saw who the first boy was.</p>
      <p>"Andy!" I whispered in joy to Woody, pointing up at him from the bush.</p>
      <p>"I see him!" Woody declared, and we watched as Andy and Sid spoke to one another.</p>
      <p>"You must have my toys," Andy said quite annoyed at Sid, and Sid just shrugged saying quietly.</p>
      <p>"I showed you the room. I'm not some little kid that collects toys."</p>
      <p>"But the phone was used here."</p>
      <p>"Look, mister." Sid said quite harshly and jammed his finger to Andy's chest, "I <em>hate </em>toys..."</p>
      <p>"I have an idea," I whispered to Woody and pointed to the pillow against the wall that we had escaped with.</p>
      <p>"What Bo?" He asked, and I waved at him to follow me as I jumped on the soft cushion, Woody doing the same.</p>
      <p>"What was that noise?" Andy said, his ears perking up to the sound we had made in our movement. Andy gazed around the bush, walking behind it, and laughed in disbelief when he saw me, Woody, my girls and McDimples.</p>
      <p>"Don't like toys, right?" Andy asked Sid with a smirk, and Sid's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he saw us there.</p>
      <p>"Listen, man." Sid said suddenly to Andy, pulling him away as he begged, "Those toys are alive, man. They have a soul!"</p>
      <p>Andy raised an eyebrow at this, before smirking again and went to pick me and the others up.</p>
      <p>"What did you do to them?" Andy continued, looking at my girls' mutilated heads, "What kind of person does this?"</p>
      <p>"They're alive!" Sid insisted, and Andy only placed us all back in his backpack.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, like Santa and the Easter Bunny."</p>
      <p>"Yes!"</p>
      <p>Andy looked at Sid puzzled at his response.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Andy continued and began to step away from Sid's house back to his car.</p>
      <p>Sid followed him quickly and tried pulling him back as he begged, "Man, you don't realize what you're doing. I can make them talk! I CAN!"</p>
      <p>"Okay, I've got to go." Was all Andy replied with and got in his car. He placed the bag on the passenger's seat and pulled up back onto the road.</p>
      <p>"You'll regret this!" Sid yelled as he ran after the car, "THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE <strong>ALIVE!"</strong></p>
      <p>Andy was silent as he turned at the junction and headed back to his house on campus.</p>
      <p>He unzipped the bag as he drove and looked at us, still frozen in our normal positions.</p>
      <p>"Can you believe that guy?" Andy asked us. We, of course, didn't reply.</p>
      <p>Andy pulled into his driveway and gazed silently down to Woody, picking him up and asking.</p>
      <p>"Was that really you who rang me?"</p>
      <p>I could sense Woody breaking under the scrutiny. Andy peered deeper into Woody's eyes and asked.</p>
      <p>"Are you really... alive..?"</p>
      <p>We all remained silent, and Andy just sighed. He placed Woody back in his backpack and put it on him as he came out of the car and walked towards his house.</p>
      <p>Woody held me close as we entered back under a safe roof. I watched through a little gap in the bag as he climbed the stairs to his own room.</p>
      <p>"We have to get going soon," McDimples whispered to me and Woody, "The carnival will be off by the break of dawn."</p>
      <p>"How will we escape?" Woody asked. I patted my sheep. The bag soon was placed softly on a bed and Andy unzipped it, pulling us out.</p>
      <p>He placed us on his night-stand and gazed at us for a minute. He seemed to be calculating things in his mind. Possibly pondering the words that Sid had said.</p>
      <p>"You're not real..." He whispered to himself. He picked up Woody, looking deeply into his eyes and said, "Tell me you're not real..."</p>
      <p>I could feel Woody breaking. I prayed for him to keep his silence, not to break code.</p>
      <p>After another minute, Andy sighed and placed Woody next to me.</p>
      <p>He turned to walk away, but before he opened the door to leave, a southern voice said in pain.</p>
      <p>"I'm real<em>...</em>"</p>
      <p>Andy spun around, looking at us in terror and shrieked, "WHO SAID THAT?"</p>
      <p>Woody stared blankly at Andy, before saying the words.</p>
      <p>"I did..."</p>
      <p>I could feel our future disappearing as he spoke. And I was afraid... so very afraid.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Andy stumbled back at Woody's words.</p>
      <p>He began trembling, getting short of breath before he pointed at us and yelled in broken words.</p>
      <p>"YOU TALKED! YOU CAN <strong>TALK</strong>!"</p>
      <p>Woody slowly nodded his head, and Andy stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him before he slid down it onto the ground in great terror.</p>
      <p>"HOW CAN YOU <em>TALK</em>?!" He asked, insisted, "HOW CAN YOU <em><strong>TALK?!"</strong></em></p>
      <p>Woody slowly turned his gaze at me, and I decided there was no reason to hide our toy reality from Andy any longer.</p>
      <p>"That same way as you," Woody responded and Andy grabbed a paper bag, hyperventilating into it.</p>
      <p>"So... a-all the times I played with you? YOU WERE ALIVE!"</p>
      <p>Woody nodded his head, responding, "Yes, a toy's purpose is to bring joy to a child."</p>
      <p>"Oh my-" Andy continued, breathing heavily in and out and eventually seemed to get a grip on the situation, as he begged, "Can... all toys... live?"</p>
      <p>"Yes." I said this time and his eyes widened at my words, "A child's love brings us alive."</p>
      <p>"How-?"</p>
      <p>"Don't ask for specifics," I told him quite harshly and Andy pressed against the wall, scared.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ok</em>..." He peeped and Woody and I stood up on the nightstand, shaking our wrinkled clothes down and hopping onto the bed so we could face Andy better.</p>
      <p>"So..." The young man asked, looking at us, in trembles, "Why are you revealing this to <em>me</em>?"</p>
      <p>"Ask Woody, here," I said back spitefully and Woody gave a nervous laugh, looking at Andy, as the cowboy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.</p>
      <p>"We need to get back to the carnival before they leave tomorrow."</p>
      <p>"Wait..." Andy stumbled out, "You travel with the carnival."</p>
      <p>"Yes sir!"</p>
      <p>"Ah!"</p>
      <p>Andy jumped back a little as McDimples hopped onto to leg with a big grin on her small face.</p>
      <p>"Who are you?" Andy asked terrified.</p>
      <p>"I'm officer Giggles McDimples," The tiny plastic toy replied, saluting Andy before she hopped back onto the bed, "And we need to get heading soon, the sun will be setting in half an hour."</p>
      <p>"We need you to take us back." Woody continued and Andy shook his head, still terrified of everything that was happening.</p>
      <p>"I don't know if I can even drive in this state!"</p>
      <p>"We'll give you ten minutes to calm down," I responded, folding my arms and sighing heavily as I leant against my girls.</p>
      <p>Billy, Goat and Gruff gave out another mangled 'baa'! And I pat them gently to ease their pain.</p>
      <p>Andy seemed to be mesmerized by this scene, and crawled over to the bed from his spot on the wall, getting a better look at us toys.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe that after all these years... you guys were alive."</p>
      <p>"Well, believe it," I replied with a roll of my eyes.</p>
      <p>"Like, this is amazing... Sid was right!"</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Woody continued on nervously, as he rubbed his back neck and said quietly, "Sid found out years ago."</p>
      <p>"How...?"</p>
      <p>"Woody?" I said to the cowboy and Woody grew sheepish.</p>
      <p>"His mutilated toys and I scared him real good. I had to escape and get back to you in time before you moved house."</p>
      <p>"That must've been..." Andy said, calculating the years in his head, "About twelve years ago."</p>
      <p>"Yep," I said, and looked at the time on the clock. It was getting on in the day now and we still hadn't made any definite tracks.</p>
      <p>"Listen," I said to him, as I stood up straight again and placed my hand on Woody's shoulder, "We have to get going soon."</p>
      <p>"Okay, okay..." Andy replied, taking in a deep breath and sighing out heavily, "I'll help you get back home."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," I said very withdrawn from him. I had to, I didn't want to grow attached to another human again. They weren't the same as toys. That, I had learnt the hard way.</p>
      <p>Even Andy... he was a human foremost before anything else.</p>
      <p>The young man gazed at me quietly, seeing the no-nonsense look I was giving him, and eventually nodded his head in agreement with our plan.</p>
      <p>"Okay..." He said, and looked at the afternoon sun start to dip into the horizon, "Let's go."</p>
      <p>Woody, McDimples and my sheep all cheered at this news, but I smirked, turning my eyes up as if I didn't owe Andy anything.</p>
      <p>"Let's just go," I said finally and Andy picked up his backpack, holding to widely opened as we all slid in.</p>
      <p>"I will never look at toys the same way again!" He said as he headed for the house's front door. He turned the knob and opened it, turning around and locking the heavy door after him.</p>
      <p>As he headed for his car, the sky began to get filled with dense but sparse clouds.</p>
      <p>He left the bag's zip opened as he began to drive away, probably to let us see everything and to have a view instead of being cramped in a small enclosed area.</p>
      <p>He slowly began to pull out of the driveway and in seconds he was out of the campus and heading for the highway.</p>
      <p>"Want some tunes?" He asked us nervously and Woody laughed, answering.</p>
      <p>"Put on some Randy Newman."</p>
      <p>He pulled a puzzled look at Woody's request but shrugged and used his smartphone as he said into it.</p>
      <p>"Alright Siri, play some music by Randy Newman."</p>
      <p>"Okay, playing '<em>You've Got A Friend In Me</em>' by Randy Newman."</p>
      <p>"Classic." Woody and Andy said at the same time as the music started playing.</p>
      <p>"This song must be at least twenty years old!" Andy added with a big goofy smile on his lips.</p>
      <p>"Old, but timeless," Woody responded and Andy and him laughed at this.</p>
      <p>I smirked, seeing my Cowboy bond openly with his old owner. It made me wish I had never lost those years with Molly. To see the girl she had grown up to be now. So much of my life had been wasted with kids and even adult people who just didn't care about toys like me and Woody.</p>
      <p>Children were only kids for so long, and then they'd stop playing with us when it was seen as uncool and childish.</p>
      <p>I wish kids stayed kids forever. They changed, but us toys... we would always remain the same, with a dark starving need to be important in a child's life.</p>
      <p>But we were only ever a passing fancy. Life went on, and we were either passed on, or forgotten.</p>
      <p>The families I had made with the other lost toys meant something more to me. It meant I was wanted, needed and loved. Not the same love as a child would give, but the love of the person I really was... with a personality and interests that a child would hardly comprehend in their youth.</p>
      <p>"Okay, we're rounding the corner now!" Andy said in glee and turned at the junction to a makeshift car park on the dirt ground.</p>
      <p>I peered up through the window and saw the bright yellow lights glaring at the many carni games, stands and rides.</p>
      <p>"We're home..." I said with a happy peep, and took Woody's hand, "Finally, we're safe again."</p>
      <p>I didn't feel Woody grip my own hand back, and I looked over at him worried, as he gazed sadly up at Andy.</p>
      <p>"I guess... this is where we part ways," Andy said.</p>
      <p>"I guess so," Woody replied in quiet voice.</p>
      <p>"C'mon," McDimples insisted, hopping out of the bag and landing on the window sill of the car door, "What are we waiting for?"</p>
      <p>It was at the second, a rusty banged up car pulled up next to us. We quickly hid back in the backpack but glanced at it nervously as we saw Sid turn off his ignition.</p>
      <p>Andy frowned, as he whispered to us, "We were followed."</p>
      <p>"Get rid of him," I told Andy clearly, and the young man nodded.</p>
      <p>But his nervous sweat could be seen slipping down his forehead.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I slipped onto the ground, Woody following quietly behind.</p>
      <p>We watched as Andy followed us as we drove the skunk Mobil through the carnival park, scaring off people at the sight of our design.</p>
      <p>When we reached the carousel we lifted the Mobil off and hid under the metal rotating horses.</p>
      <p>I watched as Andy knelt away from us within a small distance. I saw him wave gently to us, and Woody waved sadly back, but my cowboy had a soft smile on his face.</p>
      <p>Maybe being able to reconcile with Andy is what my cowboy wanted. To have proper closure.</p>
      <p>I gave a timid wave back, and Andy nodded his head to me, getting up and walking away into the crowded distance.</p>
      <p>Me and Woody looked at each other quietly, an air of peace yet loss filling up the loud atmosphere.</p>
      <p>"I guess... that's it." I said to my partner, placing my porcelain hand on his shoulder. He reached his free hand over and placed it on mine, replying.</p>
      <p>"Yeah... I guess so, Bo."</p>
      <p>He turned to see my face, and saw the small warm smile on my lips.</p>
      <p>"C'mon." Woody continued and we ran through the bottom of the merry-go-round. We reached the other side and were about to go run into the bushes.</p>
      <p>As we did a lowered back sprint, I suddenly peeped hard from my startle as a heavy hand yanked me into its grip and pulled me up to its owner's face.</p>
      <p>My body quickly froze, but my eyes couldn't hold the stiffened position, as they stared straight ahead at the toy kidnapper.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Sid...</em>
      </p>
      <p>I was shaking internally, as he held me close to him with a dark menacing grin.</p>
      <p>His eyes were sharp and unsettling as he suddenly burst out into a manic laugh.</p>
      <p>"Not getting away that easy." He whispered into my ear.</p>
      <p>I stayed still, not daring to move.</p>
      <p>"Not gonna say anything?" Sid asked, smirking dangerously, before he eyed a ride in the distance.</p>
      <p>His hold on my became tighter as he walked in a cruel swagger up to Ferris wheel.</p>
      <p>I didn't say a word.</p>
      <p>"One ticket, please." Sid said in a cold but natural voice. The woman in the ticket booth gave him a tired smile and handed him the token for the ride.</p>
      <p>He chuckled darkly as he got in line, and within minutes, was seated on the wheel.</p>
      <p>I watched from my vantage point, seeing us rise slowly in the high sky.</p>
      <p>When we had reached the top of the ride, Sid suddenly returned his attention to me. I saw him smile sinisterly to himself as he whispered to me.</p>
      <p>"They say that two arms are better than none..."</p>
      <p>As he said these words, he reached his tough hand to my bandage arm. My eyes stared at him terrified, as he suddenly snapped my china arm off. The pain was excruciating.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to go out on a limb, and say..." He continued, wrapping his grip around my other able arm, "You don't need limbs if you're not alive."</p>
      <p>He snapped my last arm off, and dropped them off the side of the high seat.</p>
      <p>I nearly bit my lip in agony, and watched in horror as he broke off my legs.</p>
      <p>I wanted to die... all I was now... was a mid section.</p>
      <p>"Do you have any last words before you die?"</p>
      <p>I stared at him, my smile broken, my inner turmoil hurting so badly.</p>
      <p>Sid looked at me quietly, and shrugged his shoulders coldly, hissing in my ear.</p>
      <p>"Alright... if that's what you want, dolly."</p>
      <p>I suddenly felt a loud snap, and watched as my body fell through the sky, hitting the earth below and smashing into tiny pieces.</p>
      <p>This was it... the end for me.</p>
      <p>"I guess two heads are better than one."</p>
      <p>"Please stop it..."</p>
      <p>Sid turned suddenly to look me in the eyes again, and smiled darkly.</p>
      <p>"So you can talk? Can you?"</p>
      <p>I didn't answer.</p>
      <p>"So be it..." Sid said with a cold calculated voice and suddenly swung his arm back, before accelerating it forward and tossing me into the distance.</p>
      <p>I screamed as my head catapulted through the heights of the sky.</p>
      <p>I hit the muddy ground moments later, skidding across the cold earthy ground. My head lay there, and I looked my eyes up to the starry sky... just thinking of the night not too long ago when me and Woody had gazed at the view.</p>
      <p>I closed my eyes as I felt a crack in my head, and whispered to myself.</p>
      <p>"It'll be over soon... It will."</p>
      <p>I lay there, not being able to move.</p>
      <p>Soon I began to become dreary, as the crack slowly went through my heads core... soon, my life would be no more.</p>
      <p>That's when I saw him... the distance ahead of me foggy in my eyes because of my drifting consciousness.</p>
      <p>"Woody...?" I whispered to the stranger in my eyes and widened my eyes as a gentle hand picked me up and looked at me, in deep inner pain.</p>
      <p>"Bo Peep..."</p>
      <p>I smiled weakly when I heard his voice and whispered, "Andy...?"</p>
      <p>The young man peered down at me in his hold and I could just make out tears sliding down his cheeks.</p>
      <p>"How... how could this... how could this happen?" He said, his words tumbling over themselves.</p>
      <p>"Sometimes... bad things happen to innocent souls."</p>
      <p>Andy's mouth tightened at that, his jaw clasping tighter, as he carried me over to Woody who was hiding in the car park, just behind a tall thick tree.</p>
      <p>"Bo!" Woody cried as Andy placed my head gently down beside me, "No, no, NO!" Woody begged, holding me close to his chest and I closed my eyes, feeling the pain ease as I slowly began to die... to become... free... of... life.</p>
      <p>"Bo," Woody begged me, and I whispered to him gently.</p>
      <p>"It's okay, Woody... because I get to spend these last few moments with you."</p>
      <p>"Why!" Woody yelled out to the world, "This can't be it..."</p>
      <p>"But.. it is..." I whispered with a weak smile, and that's when I felt my head split completely in half.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - Woody's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"<em>Bo?</em>" I looked at her, her expression blank and stone cold. I could feel my insides breaking as I held her cracked head to my chest.</p>
      <p>Andy looked at us, tears running down his cheeks. He then slowly turned his direction to face Sid, as the disturbed garbage man got off the Ferris wheel, snickering and sniggering a dark laugh to himself.</p>
      <p>"You..." Andy growled, running towards Sid, his fists gripped, ready for a punch, "YOU KILLED HER!"</p>
      <p>Andy swung his arm forward, colliding his knuckles into Sid's jaw. Sid toppled backwards to the ground, still laughing maniacally, as he got back on his feet and grinned at Andy.</p>
      <p>"Who did I kill?" Sid asked menacingly, "I thought toys weren't alive. Right, Andy?"</p>
      <p>Andy was huffing and puffing, his chest rising and falling quickly in rage.</p>
      <p>"Right... Andy?"</p>
      <p>I looked from behind the tree, as the two had a standoff. Andy glared at Sid, and Sid smiled darkly at him.</p>
      <p>"You're the one with no soul... SID."</p>
      <p>"Tomato," Sid responded coldly, still grinning, "ToMAto."</p>
      <p>"You're a sick son of a bitch," Andy said with clenched teeth, probably to stop himself from losing it again.</p>
      <p>"Where is he?" Sid then asked, and Andy stiffened up at that question, "Where is your cowboy?"</p>
      <p>I began to feel myself panic and watched as Andy took a small step back from Sid, leaning against the tree.</p>
      <p>Sid began to approach, and in an instant, Any grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him as he sprinted away from Sid.</p>
      <p>The young troubled man suddenly sprinted after us, and Andy yelled to me.</p>
      <p>"We have to get you out of here!"</p>
      <p>"You don't have to tell me twice!" I yelled back in response. Andy kept running till he saw the back of a ride, and ducked behind it as he reached it.</p>
      <p>He watched through a small metal hole as Sid ran past like lightning, before Andy got back on his feet and dashed back to the car park, slamming his hand into his pocket, pressing the unlock button so that we could get into his vehicle.</p>
      <p>He yanked opened his door, and rammed himself inside the car, sitting down and throwing me to the passenger seat next to his. He began to turn on the ignition, as the car revved to life.</p>
      <p>The moment he began to reverse out of his car parking spot, Sid suddenly slammed onto the windshield, holding the cracked head of Bo in his grip, and waving her around in a cruel tease.</p>
      <p>I stared at Bo's lifeless pale face, and closed my eyes, breathing in weakly as I just wanted it to be a dream... for the pain to be over.</p>
      <p>Andy didn't let this deter him as he sped up his reversal, before slamming onto the clutch and ramming the car forward.</p>
      <p>Sid was yanked off the front window by the sudden acceleration, and I could see from the rearview mirror him toppling to the ground behind us.</p>
      <p>"What are we going to do, Woody?" Andy asked me quickly as he slowed down his car speed as we hit the main highway.</p>
      <p>"I don't know..." I said honestly, my eyes still closed as I took a deep breath out, "I just don't know anymore..."</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry..." Andy continued, his voice nearly breaking, "I'm so sorry about Bo"</p>
      <p>I opened my eyes gently and looked at him, my insides still hurting.</p>
      <p>"It's okay, Andy..." I told him, though my voice was low and pained, "I know... she's still alive... in me, my memory... I just, I can't get her face out of my head."</p>
      <p>It was so true. I wish I could have never seen her broken head in my grip. The last image I had of her... and it was in her most tortured merciless state.</p>
      <p>"I shouldn't have brought ye back here." My old owner told me with a broken heart, "I should've been more careful... and now, she's gone... it's all my fault!"</p>
      <p>Andy suddenly slammed his fist into the car driving wheel, and the vehicle swerved slightly at the action.</p>
      <p>"Where will you go now?" He asked me, and I swallowed, thinking about a future I didn't know anything about.</p>
      <p>"I don't know..." I finally answered, and placed my head on my arm, as my shoulder leant against my leg for stability, "Where is there to stay?"</p>
      <p>We were both silent for a second when suddenly it was like a light bulb lit up the same idea in both our heads.</p>
      <p>"Bonnie..?" Andy asked me gently, turning into his campus and I took a deep inhale, replying.</p>
      <p>"Maybe... just maybe."</p>
      <p>"She's a good kid," Andy continued, "And all your loved ones are with her."</p>
      <p>I didn't say anything for a moment, as the vivid memory of Buzz and Jessie, and the whole gang appeared as images in my mind.</p>
      <p>But my heart pained me as I thought of going back... and what it would mean.</p>
      <p>That I was a failure... that I had failed Bo Peep.</p>
      <p>I didn't want anyone to know about how I lost her... I should've never tried to see Andy again.</p>
      <p>My own selfishness had got in the way of me thinking practically, and because of everything that had followed... I had lost my soulmate.</p>
      <p>And to go back to Bonnie... it was almost... almost like there was no other choice.</p>
      <p>I felt the car pull up in front of Andy's house, and he got out, pulling open my door and holding me in his hand as he unlocked his house's latch.</p>
      <p>It was then... I remembered...</p>
      <p>BILLY, GOAT, GRUFF!</p>
      <p>When Andy and I reached his bedroom again, I tugged on his sleeve and he looked at me confused.</p>
      <p>"What is it, Woody?"</p>
      <p>"Bo's sheep are still at the carnival...!"</p>
      <p>Andy opened his mouth in a small gasp, before pulling out his keys and heading for the exit.</p>
      <p>"Stay here," He called to me as he left the bedroom and I nodded weakly, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p>
      <p>When I heard the front door downstairs slam shut, and the car start up, I just sat there... feeling nothing. Numb... my whole body felt like it had lost all feeling.</p>
      <p>Visual thoughts crossed through my inner eye, and all I saw was Bo's warm smiling face.</p>
      <p>"<em>Never say never...</em>" She whispered to me, so many times as life passed us by.</p>
      <p>Happy, blissful, unaware of the dangers of life.</p>
      <p>We promised, we knew, that life was worth living for the adventure, the love of it...</p>
      <p>Until Andy found my hat... oh, how I had wanted to go back to the past.</p>
      <p>But that's what nostalgia does. It makes you miss things that weren't perfect at the time, but are seen through rose coloured glasses at a later point in one's life.</p>
      <p>It had only been a few hours. I sat there, staring at nothing but the wall... and I began to weep with tearless plastic eyes.</p>
      <p>Life was over... it truly felt like it was.</p>
      <p>And I whispered to myself.</p>
      <p>"I should've let Sid kill me... because now... I feel dead inside..."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - Woody's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting here... waiting.</p><p>That's all I could do.</p><p>After an hour had gone silently by I heard a car pull up outside, and I looked through the window, fear in me at all the trauma I had experienced that day.</p><p>I watched as Andy got out of the vehicle, with a plastic bag full of china in his grip.</p><p>My mouth slowly widened when I realized what it was... <em>WHO</em> it was.</p><p>Bo's sheep had been smashed to bits... long gone, along with their Shepard.</p><p>I didn't know what to feel as I watched my old owner unlock the door downstairs and head up to his room to see me.</p><p>Everything I knew... about humanity and destiny seemed to go out the window and leave me in the dust.</p><p>It just hurt so much.</p><p>Andy slowly pushed his door opened, and looked through the gap nervously, seeing me sitting there in silence.</p><p>He came over and laid the plastic bag beside me, but I only stared at it with no emotion, before pushing it away.</p><p>"Woody..." Andy said to me, and I slowly gazed up at him... I felt so much pain, "I'm so sorry..."</p><p>"No." I said back, shaking my head as I thought of Bo, and my insistence on seeing Andy again only days ago, "I'm sorry." I said not to Andy but to her and her sheep, "I caused this... I did..."</p><p>"No," Andy responded and I shook my head in denial.</p><p>"I'm evil..." I said, my words wobbling and Andy gripped his fists, frowning as he said angrily.</p><p>"You're not evil! You did your best to save those toys at Sid's. You put your own life at danger so many times."</p><p>"Yeah?" I spoke back harshly as I continued, "And what about Bo? I put her life in danger, till she lost it. BECAUSE OF <em>ME!</em>" I screamed.</p><p>Andy leant back at my roar, and trembled there, tears running down from his eyes.</p><p>"You didn't... you aren't evil, Woody..." He said, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes in pain, as the words came out of his lips, "But Sid... he's the devil."</p><p>I stiffened at that word. Why were things like this? What was the point of them being this way?</p><p>That someone like Sid could not feel any guilt or remorse? I just didn't know anymore.</p><p>Andy placed the plastic bag against the nightstand on the ground.</p><p>We knew without having to speak to one another what the new plan was. I was going to be returned back to Bonnie... back to my family.</p><p>But not tonight... tonight I would stay here until the morning. I couldn't fight with that reasoning, for all I knew... Sid could still be out there, prowling the streets for a toy to destroy.</p><p>Andy gave me a pillow to lie on, and I did just that. I had a small cloth for a blanket, and within a few minutes, I was asleep.</p><p>Though the dreams that came haunted me in the night.</p><p>Dreams of watching Sid snap apart Bo's body, limb from limb. And him laughing, cackling as he swallowed her porcelain arms and legs like a vulture.</p><p>He then pulled out bones from his mouth, as his gums bled from the china and blood dripped down his chin from his reddened mouth.</p><p>I pleaded for him to stop, to take me instead, and he gazed over at me, seeming to delight in that request.</p><p>He took me in his scaly hands and began to eat me from the boots up. I squirmed and squeed, as he swallowed me like he was a snake, his neck gulping down my body. Just as his mouth reached my head, I let out a horrified scream and awoke in the dark.</p><p>I quickly touched my body, seeing if I was whole, and it was then I realized that it was only a nightmare.</p><p>I sat there on the pillow, trembling and feeling my body shake without control, as the terror went through me mercilessly, leaving no time to calm and stable itself.</p><p>Andy turned over on his bed, before wearily half opening his lidded eyes as he asked.</p><p>"You okay, Woody?"</p><p>I looked at him. I didn't want to worry him and I replied quietly, "Y-yeah... I'm okay.."</p><p>Andy smiled drowsy at me, before turning over on his side, and I slowly lay there on the pillow, gasping in and out in the dark silent room.</p><p>I didn't close my eyes for the rest of the night to sleep. I just lay there, fear running through my core.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Andy had fallen into a deep sleep, and I slowly stood up, climbing onto the bed. I jumped onto the nightstand and stepped over the gap between it and the window sill.</p><p>I pulled back the curtains and looked up into the dark sky. There was a full moon tonight, and I watched the stars sparkle in the black canvas of the night.</p><p>This area wasn't too polluted, but it wasn't the same as the diamond skies Bo and I had witnessed while travelling through the countryside with the carnival.</p><p>Those nights never felt like they would end, as the free toys would gather together most nights and have gatherings and parties.</p><p>Being a lost toy, a '<em>free</em>' toy as Bo would put it, was a world full of adventure and fun.</p><p>But whenever a toy got the experience of being played with by a child... it just made any toy crave for the real thing... an owner that would love them and keep them.</p><p>I knew in my heart that Bo wanted that deep down... even if she would never say it.</p><p>But we were free from the desire when we had one another... life felt like the days melted into weeks and the weeks to months.</p><p>Though some nights I would just lay awake and look at the stars. Sometimes by myself and sometimes with Bo.</p><p>The universe was so massive... we were so insignificant. But we were free... we were alive.</p><p>I watched the sky the rest of the night, as the dark black turned to dark blue and then to a golden yellow as the sun rose slowly over the land.</p><p>Andy stirred a little in his sleep from the light outside, and only grumbled something inaudible in his slumber.</p><p>I watched him, my lips giving a sad smile to my face and when the digital clock on the side of his nightstand went off in a loud beeping, the young man jumped alert looking around dizzily till he saw me.</p><p>"Woody...?" He said in an exhausted voice, "What time is it?"</p><p>"Eight," I said coming over to the clock and pointing at the lit-up numbers on it, "Eight in the morning."</p><p>"We have to get going!" Andy realized suddenly sitting up in his bed, his blankets falling off him.</p><p>I was going to ask, why so soon? But it became apparent to me that Andy had college hours to attend today, and that he had to get me back to Bonnie before the time of day grew too late.</p><p>He sat me in the passenger seat, and slid into the driver's chair, placing his backpack full of books in the back seat.</p><p>He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>I began to grow worried as the time was coming close to when I would be reunited with my friends, my family.</p><p>Would I be seen as a failure? Or a hero?</p><p>I couldn't imagine what other choices there was to see me... except one.</p><p>Acceptance.</p><p>Becoming accepted again back in the world of loved toys.</p><p>I looked out the window as after twenty minutes we drove up to the curb, and Bonnie's house was just in view.</p><p>I gulped... afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 - Woody's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I sat there on the seat as Andy slowly lifted me up by my waist and took me out of the car.</p>
      <p>I watched silently the garden and flowers and thought of the freedom I had with her.</p>
      <p>Bo... I would never forget the gift that she gave me. Of a life I wouldn't have ever discovered without her grace.</p>
      <p>Andy tightened his grip on me and lifted me up to his eyes, smiling slightly as he whispered with a gentle grin.</p>
      <p>"Farewell cowboy."</p>
      <p>"Good bye, Andy..." I said quietly back and gave a broken smile in return.</p>
      <p>Andy reached his free hand over to the door, clenching his fingers into a fist as he leant his knuckles towards the wood to give a final goodbye and delivery.</p>
      <p>But just before he rattled his knuckles on the wood, the door swung open and a small child skipped out of it eagerly, but bumped into Andy by mistake.</p>
      <p>Bonnie looked up confused, seeing Andy standing in her way and she gave a nervous smile, saying instantly when she saw what was in his hand.</p>
      <p>"My cowboy!"</p>
      <p>"Bonnie!" Her mum shouted from inside, swinging her handbag over her shoulder and coming out to greet Andy, "Where did you find him?" She asked him quickly and I remained still, just observing the scene.</p>
      <p>"Oh, just around."</p>
      <p>"Goody!" Bonnie said in glee and yanked me out of Andy's light grip.</p>
      <p>"Now, Bonnie." Her mother said to her, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You can't play with him now. Throw him in your room and come back to him later."</p>
      <p>"Yes, mum!" She squealed delighted and ran down the hallway to her room. She opened her door instantly and tossed me in. As I hit the wooden floor, I could hear her laugh as she called out.</p>
      <p>"Bye, cowboy!"</p>
      <p>She slammed the door, and after waiting a few seconds, I hurriedly got on my feet and ran to the window, seeing Andy wave goodbye to Bonnie and her mum. Andy looked over at the window, and only smiled softly when he saw me. He gave a gentle nod and I returned it in gratitude.</p>
      <p>"Woody?"</p>
      <p>I froze up when I heard a female voice call my name, and looked down to the ground, as Jessie was walking slowly towards me, Buzz and Rex getting up and gazing at me too.</p>
      <p>They eyes seemed to be glazed over with astonishment as they approached me. If toys could cry, I'd say they would be drowning in tears. Happy tears.</p>
      <p>"You came back!" Jessie cried, as she climbed onto the bed, and I jumped to it, meeting her in a warm hug.</p>
      <p>The rest of the toys slowly began to approach. So many whispers could be heard sounding around them, and finally Dolly approached me, asking.</p>
      <p>"How did you manage to get back? Where's the Bo doll?"</p>
      <p>I shut my eyes in pain when she mentioned my lost love, and when she saw my expression she immediately regretted her words.</p>
      <p>"Woody?" Jessie asked, placing her hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes, "What happened to Bo...?"</p>
      <p>I bit my lip and just turned away, looking off in the distance as I said to everyone, "Being a lost toy is dangerous... you never know who'll '<em>play'</em> with you."</p>
      <p>Jessie gasped when she heard me say this, and Buzz closed his eyes, nodding his head gently in respect.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry, Woody." Buzz told me, and I returned the nodding gesture, "How did you make it back?"</p>
      <p>"Andy found me." I replied quietly.</p>
      <p>"How?" Jessie asked and I bit my lip, not knowing how to say it. The way Jessie was looking at me, I could see she was seeing right through my answer and she gasped, horrified as she said, "You told him!"</p>
      <p>All the toys suddenly burst into worrying talks and trembling fear.</p>
      <p>"He won't tell anyone."</p>
      <p>"How do you know!" Jessie demanded and I frowned, clenching my fists in stress as I continued.</p>
      <p>"Because, <em>IT'S </em><em><strong>ANDY,"</strong></em></p>
      <p>The toys all looked at me, still questioning my sage advice, before Jessie gave out a deep heavy sigh as she uttered.</p>
      <p>"I hope you're right, Woody... I really do."</p>
      <p>"I am." I told her, and looked at Buzz with the same sign of confidence, "You can always depend on me."</p>
      <p>Buzz stared into my eyes with a pained gaze, before he lunged forward and gave me a tight hug. Rex, Hamm and the potato heads gathered around me too, embracing me in a warm hold.</p>
      <p>It wasn't soon later that things seemed to return back to a state of normalcy... at least as normal as it could be.</p>
      <p>Bonnie would play with me. I would be alive in the worlds she conjured up with all the toys, always having a part to play, yet feeling nothing when she threw me in the air and explored many imaginary lands with me at her side.</p>
      <p>Outside, I always had the same wooden smile on my face, but inside I was dying... becoming numb.</p>
      <p>After two weeks, and when playtime was over, Bonnie dropped me to the floor, as she called out to her mum.</p>
      <p>"COMING!"</p>
      <p>I lay there, watching her run out of the room to have dinner and the toys all lifted themselves up. The sun was setting and soon winter would be here.</p>
      <p>When it grew late that night, I climbed onto the window sill, after Bonnie had gone to sleep. I watched her, her chest inhaling and exhaling deeply in deep slumber.</p>
      <p>I could see the window was a bit fogged up and I used my elbow to wipe off the condensation. I stiffened when I heard Bonnie turn over in her sleep, and looked at her, worriedly, till she returned back to deep sleep.</p>
      <p>I looked out at the sky that was covered in heavy clouds, and I watched as small snowdrops began to float down from above.</p>
      <p>I leant against the glass, feeling the cold hit against my body, chilling me to the core.</p>
      <p>"It's pretty, isn't it?"</p>
      <p>I turned my eyes, seeing Jessie and Buzz climbing onto the window sill too.</p>
      <p>I nodded my head, but I felt a deep pain inside like my heart was being torn out.</p>
      <p>"Yeah..."</p>
      <p>The two of them came to my side, Jessie using a light sheet to cover us and prevent the cold from seeping into our bodies.</p>
      <p>"Why are you up here?" Buzz asked, his eyes looking at me worried.</p>
      <p>"It reminds me..." I said back quietly, looking at my old friend, "Of her... of a life once had."</p>
      <p>"Was it a good life?" Jessie asked, and I clenched my eyes closed, nodding my head in inner pain.</p>
      <p>"Yeah... the stars..." I continued, wiping the condensation off the window and staying into the heavily clouded sky, "The stars would be never-ending and would light up the sky like magic..."</p>
      <p>"Sounds beautiful," Buzz responded and I nodded again, only this time saying.</p>
      <p>"She was..."</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry, Woody..." Jessie said to me, sounding like she was hurting as well, "But the pain won't hurt forever..."</p>
      <p>"Do you still feel pain?" I asked her, almost daringly, "From Emily?"</p>
      <p>Jessie stared at me, shocked that I had said that... but I didn't care. I think in normal cases Jessie would have gone off at me... but tonight... she didn't say anything.</p>
      <p>"No... not always." She finally said and I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the glass. I watched as the snow began to pile on the ground outside... and in a few nights time, I pushed opened the window and climbed to the roof, looking up at the universe in the dark.</p>
      <p>Buzz followed me and we both sat on the slates of the roof, staring up at the stars that lit up the galaxy we were in.</p>
      <p>I closed my eyes, shivering from the cold air and frosty slates... and I could hear her... whispering in my ears.</p>
      <p>
        <em>It's a big world out there, Woody...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Her words chimed in my ear.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I'd hate for you to miss it...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"I'm so old, Bo..." I replied, cold air passing out my lips, "I'm too old to go alone..."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Too old... or too scared?</em>
      </p>
      <p>I gave a small chuckle, and opened my eyes... seeing her before me... like a spirit in the cold breeze.</p>
      <p>"Bo...?" I asked, and she smiled softly to me, her rod in her hand and her sheep at her side, "Tell me you're still alive..."</p>
      <p><em>There's so much we'll never understand...</em> She said with a hurting smile, <em>So much... Woody.</em></p>
      <p>I nodded, showing her I was listening.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Nothing ever truly ends... life... it just changes... moves on... the end is inedible... but it sure was a fun ride...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Are you really there?" I asked, trembling as I approached her faded state... the air blowing through and around her.</p>
      <p><em>As much as you... </em>she said before smiling and waving her free hand in the air.</p>
      <p>"BO!" I yelled, trying to reach her, but when I did – I just went through her... like air... like there was nothing.</p>
      <p>"BO!" I yelled into the night, and screamed in near tears, "BO, COME BACK! I'm NOT WHOLE WITHOUT YOU! I'M NOT FREE!"</p>
      <p>"Woody!" a voice yelled at me, as I felt myself being shaken, "WOODY! Snap out of it!"</p>
      <p>I blinked my eyes awake, seeing Buzz shaking me to get me to wake up, "You were having a nightmare!"</p>
      <p>I sat there on the cold roof, feeling the frost on my hands, and I just looked at my old friend, my face crippling into a desperate pained expression as I begged, grabbing him by the arms and asking, yelling.</p>
      <p>"I was with her... I saw her smile... I saw her in the wind."</p>
      <p>"Woody..." Buzz said back to me, quietly and his voice sounding concerned, "She's not there."</p>
      <p>"She has to be."</p>
      <p>"She's gone... Woody..."</p>
      <p>"Tell me she's there!" I begged him, falling on my knees and looking at him, desperate, "Please, tell me she's there..." I cried, and Buzz sighed heavily.</p>
      <p>He looked ahead of me and gave a pained smile as he said.</p>
      <p>"She'll always be there for you..." He helped to lift me up and continued, "In your memories, in your dreams..."</p>
      <p>"Just out of reach..." We both said together, and I shut my eyes, turning around and looking into the place I had seen her.</p>
      <p>All there was... was nothing...</p>
      <p>No one...</p>
      <p>She was gone...</p>
      <p>Andy was gone...</p>
      <p>Life had changed... and I didn't know if I could adapt to it anymore.</p>
      <p>I had seen too much, knew too much of what it was like in the world... the world having broken me.</p>
      <p>Because of him... Sid...</p>
      <p>He had destroyed everything... and the life I knew, I would never get back. I would never get her back.</p>
      <p>"I hate him..." I whispered to myself, and Buzz looked at me confused.</p>
      <p>"Who...?" Buzz asked and I glared ahead of me, screaming into the dark night.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>"SID!"</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"He's gone, Woody..." Buzz told me and I grit my teeth, shaking my head.</p>
      <p>"No... he's not..." I whispered and looked into the snowy neighbourhood, "But he will be, one day..."</p>
      <p>Buzz stared at me, in disbelief, and asked, "Woody... revenge is always cold."</p>
      <p>I knew that was true... but I was already numb inside from it all.</p>
      <p>"She would've wanted it..."</p>
      <p>"You can't go after him..." Buzz told me, jabbing his finger into my chest, "Promise me you won't."</p>
      <p>I stared at Buzz, hearing his order and closed my eyes, looking into the starry night... remembering watching it with Bo... and I whispered.</p>
      <p>"I can't..."</p>
      <p><em>Woody</em>.</p>
      <p>I looked up and saw her once more, as she begged.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't be like him... be safe... be free... don't be the monster he was...</em>
      </p>
      <p>I felt my body tighten up, and howled into the night, "BO! <strong>BO!"</strong></p>
      <p>My howling lasted for a few minutes... till I could shout no more and cried with tearless tears.</p>
      <p>Life was over... that was the truth.</p>
      <p>Would it ever return...? I didn't know.</p>
      <p>I didn't want to know...</p>
      <p>I was done. Done.</p>
      <p>I lay on the roof, curled up from the cold... and as dawn slowly began to approach, I watched with plastic eyes the sun begin to rise.</p>
      <p>Buzz never left my side, and when I sat up, he was there next to me.</p>
      <p>"I feel so numb..."</p>
      <p>"One day... you'll feel again..." He told me, placing his arm around my shoulder in comfort, "Remember... and let go."</p>
      <p>"Like the rising sun..." I said quietly to myself, "Coming back every day and leaving every night... resetting the days and bringing new life."</p>
      <p>Buzz gripped my shoulder and nodded his head.</p>
      <p>"One day... when it rises... you won't be in pain... you'll be alright..."</p>
      <p>I wouldn't have believed his words... but I took his piece of wisdom, and climbed back into Bonnie's room, Buzz following behind.</p>
      <p>One day... it'll be a new day... with laughter, love, hope and joy.</p>
      <p>One day... I knew it to be true...</p>
      <p>One day... one day...</p>
      <p>Is it that day now? Please tell it to be true.</p>
      <p>I guess I'll have to wait... in a world that won't stop turning.</p>
      <p>My day would come soon...</p>
      <p>...I knew it would.</p>
      <p>One day true... it would</p>
      <p>...it would</p>
      <p>The End</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>